


Everytime We Touch

by Will_Grahams_Dogs



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, I Hate Teresa, M/M, Minho Ships Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt Loves Thomas (Maze Runner), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Thomas Loves Newt (Maze Runner), enjoy, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Grahams_Dogs/pseuds/Will_Grahams_Dogs
Summary: I suck at writing summaries. Thomas loves Newt. Newt loves Thomas. Read it and enjoy!!!
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Everytime We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> In my head page 250 never happened and I will continue to live in denial, and enable that denial by reading/ writing fanfiction until the day I die. I would like to continue writing one shots about these two so if you don't completely hate my writing and have a request, let me know in the comments, and don't forget to leave Kudos!

Thomas

Another day in the glade was coming to a close. The sky had slowly faded from the bright blue of the day, to faded hues of pinks and yellows and reds, and finally to the deep blanket of bluish black that had now enveloped the maze. Thomas had recently returned from running the maze with Minho, and was making his way back from the mapping room, hoping to spot Newt before joining the rest of the graders for dinner. He hadn't stopped thinking about the beautiful blonde all day, to the point of Minho making the executive decision to return to the glade early. From the first day Thomas had come up in the box, he had felt a different connection to Newt than he had with any of the other boys. Chuck was like a little brother, even though he didn't know if he'd ever actually had one. Minho was his best friend besides Newt, sticking up for him and having a hand in making him a runner, something he felt he had needed to do. But Newt? Newt was different. He thought back to the first time he laid eyes on him-

_He jolted awake, his back pressed against something freezing and solid, 'metal' he thought. The air was cold too,stale,and he could taste the partials of dust drifting gently through the air. He was in a box. The feeling of nausea filling him was nothing compared to what happened next. The box began to move. Fast. Suddenly he was hurtling towards some kind of end. There was no light, no opening, only darkness, and he was heading straight for it. In the middle of his panicked thoughts he was hit with sudden knowledge, like it had been there the whole time, his name. I'm Thomas. That was all he could remember about his life before...before whatever this was. Hell? Surely he should be going down then. The harsh sounds of chains and machines pulled him from his thoughts once more as he tried to comprehend the situation he was in. He had no memory, no idea what was going on. He wanted to lie back down and ignore what was happening, but the abrupt, blinding light prevented him from doing so. He covered his eyes from what seemed to be sunlight, too warm to be artificial, and looked up. Surrounding him in the square shape of the lift he had come up in, were the silhouettes of what had to be around 30 boys are least._

_And then one jumped in._

_" Day one Greenie", what the hell is a Greenie? "Rise and shine". The stranger held out his hand and hauled Thomas to his feet. He tried to stand up straight but the questions being thrown at him made him want to curl up again,_

_"Look at this shank"_

_"What's he even wearing?"_

_"How old even is he?"_

_Only one stood out "You alright mate?" The voice was soothing but he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't breathe._

_Being out of the box somehow overwhelmed him more and without thinking he bolted. He ran as fast as he could, as if his life depended on it. He didn't look where he was going and he didn't care. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't focus. It only took one faltering step but he was down, rolling through the grass onto his back. He wheezed out a few short gasps, trying to dull the panic. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the laughter from behind. He could hear a set of uneven footsteps approaching but he still refused to open his eyes._

_"Hey", the soothing voice returned. Now that he could focus, he detected a strong British accent, "I'm Newt, can you look at me?" There was something about that voice that he couldn't refuse, so he did. And he was met with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He was tall and alluringly pale, he was slim but defined. His floppy blonde hair was angelic, almost like he had a halo with the way the sun hit it, and his eyes. His eyes were the deepest pools of chocolate brown. They were warm and danced with mirth, soulful. It was like looking into heaven, like coming home. He couldn't explain the feelings that washed over him in that moment, but he knew this boy. He didn't know how, he couldn't remember Althing else, but he could remember him. "You in there Green-bean?"_

_"Thomas. My name. It's... It's Thomas"_

_"Well Tommy...Welcome to the glade"_

A harsh slap on the back brought him back to the present. It was Minho. "What are you doing standing around shank? Come get it while it's hot!" Running off again. Thomas sighed and followed him to the eating area. Sat on one of the far tables was the reason for his distractedness. He didn't realize he was staring until the boy looked up himself and smiled. Thomas could feel his cheeks heat up but hoped the orange light from the bonfire made it go unnoticed. He smiled back and made his way over to Frypan to grab his dinner.

"Hey Thomas?"

"Huh, What? Yeah?"

Frypan laughed "Word of advice? Tell him before you both spontaneously combust"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He knew exactly what he was talking about. He had to stop being so obvious. If the other Gladers had noticed his crush, it wouldn't be long before Newt himself figured it out. And he didn't want to ruin their friendship. If friendship was all that he could get with Newt then he would gladly take it. When he finally reached the table with Newt, Minho and chuck and sat down he was starving.

"Slow down there Tomboy, wouldn't want my best runner to choke" Minho teased

Thomas paused for a moment in thought, uttered a simple "Shuck-face" and continued munching away. This was apparently the funniest thing in the world to Newt because he burst out laughing "What?"

Newt replied, turning to face Thomas with the usual spark lighting up his eyes, "You still sound like a buggin' idiot when you try and use Glader slang Tommy." Tommy. Newt hadn't once referred to him as Thomas, but every time the nickname left his lips it sent a shot of warmth straight to his chest and made him feel giddy.

"I've been here what, 3 weeks? I think I've earned the right. And I'm not the only one that speaks funny, Newtie"

Newt punched his arm, shifting afterward so his whole side was pressed against Thomas's. Since day one they had been close, always hugging and grabbing each other by the arm to drag around. It just meant more to Thomas than it did to Newt. Of course he wasn't surprised. Newt was second in command, a strong leader, kind, smart and gorgeous. Thomas was just...Thomas. He wondered though, if Newt felt that same sense of familiarity around him that Thomas did.

Later that night the bonfire was still roaring, throwing distorted shadows across the glade. The fire warmed the cool night air and cast a warm orange glow. Charcoal grey plumes of smoke steadily rose and blended into the night sky, carried away by the light breeze. Thomas and Newt were sat a little away, still close enough to feel the warmth though, with their backs pressed against a log. It reminded him of his first night in the maze. He was terrified and alone. He had left the group as soon as possible to gather his thoughts, sitting in this exact spot when Newt joined him and calmed him down. Tonight however, the atmosphere around them seemed as alive as the burning fire behind them. They were sitting in companionable silence, not an uncomfortable one. No words needed to be spoken for them to enjoy each others company. Maybe it was because Thomas had been thinking about him all day, or maybe it was Gally's mystery drink giving him confidence, but right then, glancing over at him he decided, he had to tell Newt how he felt, the consequences be damned.

Newt

When Thomas had come up into the glade Newt couldn't quite believe how gorgeous he was. Or that he noticed. Sexuality wasn't something they talked much about in here, no point for it, too many other things to think about. Keep working, keep focused. Stay alive. It was all about survival. But once he started noticing he couldn't stop. Like how his skin had this perfect golden tan, and how his chocolate brown eyes perfectly matched his hair that stopped just before his eyes, always tempting him to just brush it out of the way with the tips of his fingers. He and Thomas had grown close quickly. Bit hard not to when the bugger followed him around like a lost puppy, but he was good company so he allowed him to tag along for his sake. Or so he kept telling himself. It's not like he liked him or anything. Especially when there was no way the other boy returned his feelings. Not like he noticed him staring and looking away just as he himself looked up to catch his gaze. He ignored the blushes and stumbled words, no matter how much he wanted to act on his feelings, he cherished his friendship more and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it.

It was a night similar to Tommy's first night in the glade. He sat with his back turned to the bonfire, nursing a jar of Gally's concoction, lost in his own thoughts and he couldn't help but think back to when he knew he felt more than just friendship for Thomas. The night he ran into the maze.

_The sky was beginning to transform to evening. They're late. The doors were going to close soon and Minho and Alby were still out there. He knew the rules, he was second in command for gods sake, he couldn't send anyone else in after them._

_"Shouldn't they be back yet?" Thomas had asked innocently. It wasn't his fault but Newt was worried about his friends, his two closest friends not making it back in time._

_No one survived a night in the maze._

_"They'll make it."_

_"What happens if the-"_

_"I said they'll make it Thomas!"_

_He instantly regretted snapping, even though he asked so many bloody questions. He watched the boy turn around and silently make his way elsewhere. He sighed to himself, feeling more and more like he'd just kicked a puppy. Across the glade. After another 15 minutes, only 5 minutes before the doors were due to close, he joined the others by the entrance to the maze. Thomas was front and center, nervously picking his nails, something Newt had noticed him do from day one. Newt desperately wanted to keep hoping, but he couldn't find it in him, until he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. He glanced over at Thomas but the boy had already moved his hand away, stubbornly keeping his head forward. He'd make it up to him. That's when the doors began to close, the grinding stone and clacking chains were deafening amongst the silence. They're gone and they're not coming back. Newt dropped his head willing the tears to stay put until he was alone. Just as he was about to walk away Chuck screamed-_

_"GUYS LOOK!"_   
_Rounding the corner was Minho. But something was wrong, he was carrying Alby. He'd been stung. And they'd never make it in time._

_"Minho! You have to leave him! C'mon!". As much as it pained him he'd rather lose one friend than two. He could see him giving up. The doors seconds away from closing completely, trapping them for the night, and sealing their fates. And that's when it happened. Before he even had time to blink, Thomas was squeezing through the the gap into the maze, slipping through the fingers of Newts outstretched hand. "Tommy!"_

_The night dragged on and on and on. He had to leave Chuck at the homestead, his naïve optimism too much for Newt to handle. He had restrained himself from outright running into the woods, making his way as slowly as he was capable to his usual spot by the deadheads. He could feel the tell tale signs of a panic attack begin to overwhelm him. His chest and his stomach twisted uncomfortably and his limbs felt like lead, eventually bringing him to his knees. In seconds he was curled as tightly as he could on the forest floor, the only movements coming from the sobs racking his small frame. His thoughts were accelerating, rushing through his mind like an uncontrollable stream. Alby was gone. His oldest friend. The first boy hederal alone. The boy that guided him through life in the glade until he could walk on his own, and again when he couldn't walk so well. Minho. His second closest friend. Risking his life every day trying to solve the maze, and giving it up by refusing to leave Alby behind. And Thomas. Tommy. He was innocent and curious, he gave Newt hope. Another sob cut off his train thought. He was filled with an overwhelming sense of loss and guilt. If he had just been faster he could have grabbed him. He should of known he would do something this bloody stupid. And he felt anger. Why the hell did he leave him? Was he so desperate to run into the maze that he didn't even think about Newt? His thoughts quickly returned to pain when he realized the last memory Thomas had of him was being angry at him when he was only trying to help. He would die thinking Newt was angry at him and that made the pain in his chest multiply by thousands. His salty tears were blinding him but he couldn't bring himself to wipe away the physical representation of his pain. He felt sick and dizzy and he could slowly feel the heavy blackness begin to creep on the edge of his consciousness, until there was nothing._

_When he woke up it was to the first beams of sunlight weaving between the trees. The sky was still grey and the air was bitingly cool, it was early then. He felt groggy, unsurprising from sleeping on the uneven ground. He used the tree next to him to get up and stay steady, his bad leg was stiff and aching. He ignored it though and made his way back towards the small civilization. He spotted a small shape shape curled up by the closed doors. Chuck. The least he could do was wake the small boy in time for breakfast, however the screeching of the opening doors did the job for him. He limped over and stood by the boy for a few minutes._

_"I'm sorry chuck," he croaked around the lump in his throat, "they're not coming back". A few others had gathered around, all still hoping, some more dejected than others. The ones that had known Alby longer. That's when Newt caught movement from the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe it. He didn't think. He just ran, as well as he could with his leg anyway. Then he did something even he didn't expect. He slapped Thomas. Hard. And then pulled him into a bone crushing hug._

Thomas's soft voice calling his name pulled him back to the present "What were you thinking about? You seemed pretty deep in thought"

He didn't miss a beat, replying more out of instinct than anything, "you," he quickly realized what he had said "and your stupid slinthead running into the maze 3 days after you got here"

Thomas smiled. That mischievous smile, the one where he bit the inside of his cheek and his eyes sparkled. It might be his favourite one. "Well, I was thinking about you too." That caused Newt to blush about 10 shades of red. He chances a glance back up and found Thomas was still looking, hadn't looked away. He looked calm and unguarded. Something had changed though. Like he had come to some kind of decision.

That's when he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to Newts.

Thomas's lips were surprisingly soft against his own, the kiss was eager and playful and completely Thomas. Before he had a chance to respond though, the lips moved away, over before had even really began, leaving behind a trail of warmth and sweetness. Newt felt as if a switch had been flipped in his brain, like a constant buzz of electricity was running through his blood, he felt alive. When he opened his eyes though, the feeling quickly faded. Thomas, his Thomas, had backed away, hiding his face from view. He looked...ashamed? Regretful? Most definitely embarrassed. Newts high from only a few seconds prior was completely gone now, the usual darkness taking its place, "Thomas I-" he started

"I'm so sorry Newt. I-I shouldn't have done that I know you don't feel- feel the same way as I do," his voice was quiet and unsteady, and when he looked up Newts heart broke in two. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and he never wanted to see the pain there again, never wanted to be the one that put it there, "I'm sorry just- just please don't hate me, forget it happened" and with that he quickly jumped up and turned around before Newt could even blink.

"Tommy wait!"

But he was already gone.

Thomas

How could he have been so stupid. Punching him would have been a smarter decision. He'd just kissed Newt. Kissed him. The kiss. Oh god it was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced in his life, memories or no memories he was sure of it. But when he'd realized the boy he was forcefully kissing was basically paralyzed beneath him he'd ripped away like he'd been burnt. He looked at Newt to see the utter confusion warping his beautiful, choked out an apology while he still had his voice and ran as fast as he could. It was time to head to bed but Newt would be at the homestead, so he ran to the map room instead. Only a few tears escaped as he slumped to the ground, he felt empty, numb. He'd just ruined everything. He had Minho and Chuck but it wasn't the same, and if it came down to it they'd side with Newt anyway, as they should. They'd known him longer. Thomas was just the stupid little greenie. He suddenly felt exhausted. Like his soul had slipped from his body, and he allowed his consciousness to do the same, only wanting to escape the nightmare he had caused.

***

When he woke up, it wasn't to day break, it was to the sound of his name being called, and he would recognize that accent anywhere

"Tommy!?", the door to the map room burst open only a few seconds later, revealing an out of breath, frantic looking Newt, " Where *breathe* the bloody hell *breathe* have you been Thomas?"

He cast his eyes around the room and shrugged his shoulders "here".

Newt looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but stopped himself, instead his face turning softer. "Why did you run away? Did you regret kissing me?" As he was talking he came and sat across from Thomas, his good leg bent underneath him, the other straightened out slightly.

"Of course not," Thomas instantly replied, " But you obviously didn't want it, that was my mistake. I'm sor-"

Newt interrupted, " If you apologize, I will slap you Tommy. Again" he said it with a slight smirk but Thomas knew he would. "Now let me talk for a minute yeah?" At Thomas's nod he continued, "you took me by surprise, but not because I didn't want it. I mean if you hadn't done it I would have soon enough." He laughed, almost unconsciously leaning towards the boy.

Now Thomas was the one who was taken by surprise. "You wanted to kiss me?" His eyes widening almost comically, but there was nothing funny about the genuine confusion clouding his eyes.

"If you'll let me" he whispered back. Thomas only then noticed how close they were to each other, noses almost touching, and he gave a jerky nod, already letting his eyes fall closed. He felt Newts breath fan across his face before he felt lips descending on his own. This kiss was different to the first, for obvious reasons, both of the participants being active this time, but more than that. This kiss spoke volumes of passion, it was pure and vulnerable, like a million declarations being left unspoken, because both of them know what this means.

"I love you Newt"

"I love you too, Tommy"

Minho

He walked away from his two best friends smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Gally! You lost the bet, now tell me the secret to the death juice!"


End file.
